


Safe and Sound

by Etoile_Filante



Series: Fairgame Week 2020 [4]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Bad Days, Birds, Domestic, Fairgame's typical amount of flirting, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Shapeshifting, fairgameweek2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:14:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23218333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Etoile_Filante/pseuds/Etoile_Filante
Summary: Fairgame Week 2020, day 4 : Birds.When Qrow has a bad day, he turns into a bird and isolates himself. Ruby knows. Yang knows. Clover didn't know. Until now.
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Series: Fairgame Week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1665862
Comments: 27
Kudos: 192





	1. No One Can Hurt You Now

**Author's Note:**

> Hii!  
> This fic is in the same timeline as the rest of the serie but this is a flashback so Qrow and Clover are not dating yet. Just flirting. I really like this fic and I think it's my favourite one I wrote for Fairgameweek!  
> Please keep in mind that English is not my mother-tongue. I hope you enjoy!

When Qrow Branwen didn’t show up to the morning meeting, Clover didn’t think anything of it. Giving his daily speech to the other Ace Operatives however, he could see the kids from the corner of his eyes and couldn’t help but noticing the way Ruby looked a bit too tensed and Yang a bit too angry for a 7am meeting. 

_“Maybe game night was a bit intense.” Thought Clover. “Qrow did warn me his family doesn’t joke with this stuff.”_

Finishing his speech, Clover sat down and let Special Operative Schnee handle the remaining few minutes. He tried to focus on her words but failed as his mind constantly went back to black hair and soft red eyes. Or pink, actually. Now that Qrow was getting more and more comfortable in their friendship, he would look at Clover way more often than he used too and the Atlesian cherished every second he had to look into Qrow’s eyes. And once he had gotten past the pure admiration phase, he had taken the time to actually observe them and could now make out the pink parts of it. The thought made him smile. He couldn’t help but thinking about how Qrow’s eyes were a perfect match to his teal one. From their Semblances to their eye colours, they really were meant to be. 

Or at least that’s what Clover had been trying to convey for the past month with his relentless flirting. 

And recently, Qrow had actually been flirting back.

But neither of them seemed decided to take it a step further.

_“Harriet was right. I really am a useless homosexual.”_

🍀🍀🍀🍀

Exiting the meeting room, Clover had planned on going back to his quarters and do a bit of reading, given that General Ironwood had allowed everyone the morning off. However, Clover could tell the moment his eyes fell on the group of young Huntsmen and Huntresses waiting for him that he wasn’t going to get any reading done this morning.

“Can I help you?” he asked, offering Qrow’s children a soft smile.

“Have you seen my uncle?”

That question didn’t surprise Clover all that much. He had a feeling Qrow wasn’t the type to warn others went he was absent.

“I haven’t, Miss Rose. Not since last night.”

He instantly regretted his words as he witnessed in horror Jaune blushing intensely and Nora almost vibrating like someone had hit her with her own fully charged hammer.

“So you were with him last night? Interestiiiiiiiing. WEISS OWNS ME A LUNCH.”

“I certainly do not!”

“But the bet was that-“

“Miss Valkyrie.” Interrupted Clover, raising his hand. “I was with Qrow last night in the sparring room. We both left at about 11pm and headed back to our respective quarters.”

“Oh. Well that’s disappointing.”

“Are you sure Qrow went back to his quarters?”

Clover looked at Yang and could still make out the anger he had spotted earlier in her purple eyes. Now he could see what it was about. The kids were worried. 

“I don’t know, Miss Xiao Long.” He answered. They were worried but now, so was he. He trusted Qrow with his new-found sobriety, but Clover didn’t want to be the one giving them false hope. They probably wouldn’t believe him anyway. “I saw him going up the stairs to his floor and that’s it. If you’d like, I’m sure Special Operative Schnee could give you the security footage to the Academy’s entrance.”

That maybe was a bit of a false hope as he knew there was no way Winter Schnee would compromise Atlas’ strict confidentiality policy for Qrow Branwen. Judging by the look Weiss Schnee was currently giving him, she didn’t buy it either.

“We’re just worried.” Said Blake, taking Yang’s hand in her own.

“I know. Have you check his quarters?”

“We did. He wasn’t in there.” Said Ruby, looking just a tiny bit more relaxed than this morning. “I just don’t want him to drink again… He wa- he is doing good.”

Smiling softly, Clover look at the group in front of him before walking towards Ruby and putting a hand on her small shoulder.

“More than anything, Qrow wants to make you proud, all of you. I’m sure he’s fine. I’ll keep an eye out for him.”

“Thank you.” Smiled the young Huntress. “I’m glad he has you now.”

“Yeah!” added her older sister. “Maybe it’s time you two start dating!”

Clover laughed, somewhat not surprised Qrow’s gaggle of children had seen right through his crush. 

“I’m trying, Miss Xiao Long. I’m trying.”

🍀🍀🍀🍀

Two hours later and Clover still had yet to find Qrow. He had looked everywhere, going as far as using his privileged as a highly graded member of the Atlas Academy to force Qrow’s bedroom door opened, nothing. No Qrow and now the added guilt of breaking into his private space.  
He was about to actually go to Winter Schnee’s office to ask for the security footage when his scroll started beeping. He took one look at it and pretended his heart didn’t skip a beat.

“Yes, Miss Rose?” he answered, hoping she wouldn’t catch the nervousness in his voice.

“We found him.” She simply said.

“Is he okay? Does he need medical assistance?”

“Huh…no… he isn’t hurt… But I don’t think he will talk to anyone right now.” And Clover was surprised to hear the faintest giggle in her voice.

“Miss Rose is-“

“He’s in the interior garden, west wing on his floor. Don’t forget to look up!” and she hung out.

Clover slowly lowered his scroll and starred at it for a few seconds. Team RWBY had always been a funny bunch but this was just weird. He knew Ruby loved her uncle dearly, way too much to make a joke out of his current state, so Clover couldn’t understand while she wouldn’t tell him the full story. He tried not to let fear take over ; Ruby had said that Qrow was fine, just not talking apparently. Not talking, Clover could deal with. He could count on one hand the number of times Qrow actually rejected a conversation with him.  
Flicking his pin, Clover headed to the interior garden.

🍀🍀🍀🍀

The place was as pretty as what you’d expect from Atlas, really. From the flowers to the delicately crafted white bench, it was as majestic as the city itself. Clover didn’t come here often and neither did anyone. They were generally too busy to allow themselves any meaningless rest in a garden. Clover knew Ironwood kept a gardener with a handy Semblance around to maintain the place, but never thought much of it. But now, surrounded by the beauty and serenity of the place, calmed down by the cold colours of the blue flowers, his body couldn’t help but relaxing. Taking a deep breath, he forced his tired brain to focus on the task at hand. Look up, had said Ruby.

Looking up, Clover didn’t see anyone. He could see the giant windows, the glass ceiling letting the sun it, the only tree in the garden and the crow nestled on one of his lower branches but no sight of- wait. Clover felt his eyebrows furrowed as he took in the sight of a single black crow in the tree. How did it even get in here?

Carefully walking towards the tree, Clover tried to get a look at it, just to make sure it wasn’t hurt. Standing on his tiptoes, Clover was just tall enough to be able to watch it. It didn’t seem hurt, just sleeping and Clover couldn’t help but notice how shiny its feathers were. Growing up in a poor household in Mantle, he had seen sick and dying birds, starved to death and feathers grey from all the dirt they didn’t have the strength to clean anymore. But this one seemed alright.

Suddenly, the bird’s head perked up and turned to look at him and oh. Those eyes…

_“It can’t be.” Thought Clover. “Humans don’t turn into birds.”_

But then again, staffs are not able to maintain an entire city up in the air either… And yet.

“Q-Qrow?” asked Clover, establishing eye contact with the bird. “Is that you?”

The bird didn’t react, only cocked his head to the right and Clover felt like an idiot. He was about to leave when the crow suddenly flew from the tree to perch himself on the bench behind Clover, its eyes never leaving him.

Slowly, still not convinced that this literal avian was the charismatic and gorgeous Huntsman he had been flirting with for weeks now, he made his way to the bench and calmly sat down next to the crow. Even more slowly, he rose his hand and let it hover above the bird’s body, giving it a chance to escape. When it didn’t, Clover softly started petting it, melting at the way it seemed to lean into his touch.

“Well now I know it isn’t you. My Qrow wouldn’t let me do that, he still blushes when I touch his hand.” Smiled Clover, only to realise a second too late what he had just said. My Qrow.

Thankfully, the bird playfully biting his hand offered a welcomed distraction from Clover’s words. He was used to flirting with Qrow but this seemed too much, too intimate. The last thing he wanted was to drive the handsome man away.

One hand petting the still crow and the other tapping on his phone, he sent a message to Yang.

Clover Ebi – 10:42am

_Miss Xiao Long, please tell me I’m not losing it. Is your uncle a bird?_

The answer came instantly.

Yang Xiao Long – 10:42am

_yup ! glad you found him! he just randomly turns into a bird when he has a bad day_

Ah yes. Transforming into an animal when you have a bad day. As you do.

Clover Ebi – 10:43am

 _I see._ (He really didn’t). _Anything I can do to help ?_

Yang Xiao Long – 10:44am

_nah, he’ll be okay soon_

Yang Xiao Long – 10:44am

_i’m sure he wouldn’t mind you keeping him company tho ;)))))_

Clover chuckled and chose to ignore that last message. He hadn’t been blind to the kids’ (especially Yang’s) attempts to get him and Qrow together. Not that he minded. Qrow’s terrible self-esteem was a hard wall to break and Clover would accept all the help he could get. But for the time being, he had other issues. 

Smiling at the bird next to him, Clover stopped his petting and couldn’t hold back the laugh at the crow’s outraged cry. Bending forward and turning his head to try and get on Qrow’s eye level, Clover spoke to him in the gentle tone he could do.

“I know you’re having a bad day, Qrow. It’s okay. But maybe we should go back inside. It’s not too cold here, but I’m sure you’ll find a bed or an actual chair to be much more comfortable than this metal bench.”

A silence. Qrow looking at him.

“Just bite me if this is not okay.” Said Clover, softly picking up the small animal next to him and cradling it to his chest, petting his head with a single finger.

He let out a small sigh when he felt the bird relaxing in his hand. He struggled to keep a straight face when he felt ~~it~~ him slightly rubbing his head against his vest. He almost started crying when he let out a small cry that Clover chose to interpret as an avian “thank you.”

Leaving the garden and walking the stairs to his room, Clover could feel his friend become heavier and heavier in his hand. _If he falls asleep on me, I think I’ll actually cry._ He shook his head. He had always prided himself as a smooth and collected man but around Qrow Branwen? He knew himself to be nothing more than a raging gay man with a crush.  
Really, it was a wonder he had managed to keep the flirting going. A miracle that had managed to throw the guy a wink. And a surprise when said guy actually started flirting back.

Smiling to himself, he took one look at the crow who was, as expected, asleep in his arms. 

“You’re really something else, Qrow Branwen.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might add a chapter two at some point as I really like this. I hope you did as well!  
> Thanks for reading!


	2. Come Morning Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Qrow wakes up and he and Clover have a talk. And breakfast

Waking up from his nap, Clover couldn’t explain the smile that bloomed on his face as soon as he started regaining consciousness. Was it the fact that he had his morning off? That he felt rested? He couldn’t tell. So he just laid there with his eyes closed for a few more minutes, enjoying the serenity that had taken over him. When he finally felt awake, he sat on the edge of his bed and took one look at his room, still smiling for whatever reas- oh.

Clover mentally slapped himself for forgetting the morning’s main event and big revelation. There, comfortably sleeping at the end of Clover’s bed was Qrow Branwen, still very much in his bird form. Right. Qrow was a bird. Although Clover had had to shake off the shock pretty quickly to focus on helping his friend, it didn’t make the situation any less weird. Qrow was a bird. And he was sleeping on his bed. His smile never leaving his face, Clover took his scroll and looked at the time. 1:54pm. Crap. The General had only given him the morning off and he (and Qrow) were expected in the training room in less than 10 minutes. Sighing, he flicked his pin and sent a message to his superior.

_Captain Clover Ebi – 1:55pm_

_General, under special circumstances and for health reasons, I would like to request having my afternoon off as well._

Clover could only hope his request would be accepted. He rarely (if ever) asked for days off, his job was his entire life. So surely, the General would understand that he wouldn’t ask without a valid reason. As for Qrow… Well he didn’t usually ask permission to not show up.

_General J. Ironwood – 1:56pm_

_Miss Rose has explained the situation earlier this morning. You and Huntsman Branwen are both get today off but I expect you back to work tomorrow morning._

_General J. Ironwood – 1:56pm_

_Qrow and I have known each other for years, Captain. I put my trust in you to help him._

Letting relief take over his body, Clover put down his scroll and propped himself on the side to look at the bird, still sleeping on his blankets. In the back of his head, he thought about how it would look to the others when both he and Qrow wouldn’t show up this afternoon, especially since the kids had clearly seen right through Clover’s feelings for the man. But as he looked at the bird sleeping, his chest rising and falling slowly, he thought worries could wait for a bit.

🍀🍀🍀🍀

Clover had been making lunch in his little kitchen, barely 15 minutes after his discussion with General Ironwood when he heard the blankets on the bed moving. He put his pan down and turned off the heat, the pile of crêpes on the table decent enough to feed them both. Unless Qrow had the same appetite as his younger niece but somehow, Clover doubted it.

He went to the bed and crouched in front of the bird who was just waking up. He flapped his wings a few times and then finally looked at Clover.

“Hi.” He smiled

The smile faltered as the crow instantly flinched and frantically looked at all the windows in the room, as if hoping to see one open.

“Qrow, please.” Said Clover, taking a step back to give the shapeshifter some space. “It’s fine, everything is fine. You’re in my room, it’s 2pm, you don’t have anywhere to be.”

The bird looked conflicted (well, as conflicted as a bird could look) and he let out a short caw at Clover who just waited. 

“If you want to go, I’ll open the door. But I would really prefer if you would talk to me before leaving.” A pause. “I mean, you’ve already found your way in my bed so at least let me offer you lunch.”

Clover wasn’t able to contain the laugh that took over him at the crow’s loud cry. Qrow made a big show of glaring (again, as much as a bird could glare) and flapping his wings at the Atleasian man. Clover knew that the shapeshifter would never hurt him and that this was just part of their usual flirting, but he did admit that this attitude coupled with Qrow’s crimson eyes was quite an intimidating combo.

The starring contest went on for few minutes during which Clover took the time to reflect on how the situation probably looked like from an external point of view. Atlas’ Ace Operatives’ Leader, having a starring contest with a bird that was sitting on his bed. Surely, that wouldn’t do too much good for his cool and professional reputation. 

That being said, there wasn’t much Clover Ebi wouldn’t risk for Qrow Branwen.

Especially if that can lead the man back in his bed in….different circumstances.

Finally, the bird lowered his head and before Clover could boast about yet another victory, a human Qrow Branwen was suddenly sitting in front of him.

“I should go, the girls are probably wondering where I am.” He muttered, his head still down.

“They are not. They sent me after you this morning and they know you’re with me.”

“Ugh, great. As if I’m not going through enough teasing as it is. Listen, Lucky Charm.” Said Qrow, raising his head to look at him again. “Thank you for whatever happen, I hope we’ll never mention it again and now I’ll see myself out.”

On that, Qrow stood up and made his way to the door under Clover’s surprised gaze. 

Before the shapeshifter could reach the door, he jumped on his feet and went after him, taking his hand and stopping him.

“Please stay. I made food?”

Qrow sighed, a small smile visible on his lips. “You’re not gonna let this go?”

“I don’t want to force you into anything. But I also don’t want you to leave because you think you have to.”

“… Fine. But you better not disappoint with that breakfast.”

🍀🍀🍀🍀

“Were you born a bird and turned human or was it the other way around?”

Qrow paused, his mouth wide open and his fork full of crêpe right in front of his lips. Slowly, he posed his fork, blinked and folded his hand.

“Wanna say that again?”

“It’s a legitimate question, Qrow!” laughed Clover. “I’m really not trying to mess with you. I get that you’re a shapeshifter and that’s already bizarre enough, so I didn’t want to assume anything.”

Qrow did his best to keep a straight face, he really did. But this man was something else. People usually didn’t hesitate to assume things about Qrow. Qrow Branwen was good at his job, Qrow Branwen was constantly drunk. And Qrow Branwen was a rude bad luck charm. Most people didn’t need to know more. And for a while, Qrow had been fine with that. People disliking him before even meeting him reduced the chances of anyone trying to approach him and people not approaching him reduced the chances of him losing anyone else. 

And then came Clover who just couldn’t take a hint. And suddenly, Qrow couldn’t find the strength in himself to prove him wrong. He and Ironwood were never really friends, Ozpin’s betrayal almost killed him, Glynda was missing, Raven wasn’t interested in family-bonding, he and Taiyang had fallen out and Summer was dead. As much as he loved his nieces and as much as he had gotten attached to the six other brats, he could really use a friend his own age.

Or, well, whatever Clover was to him.

“I was born human and before you ask no, I wasn’t born with this ability. We were 18 when O- when we were given these powers.”

“Wait, did you say ‘we’?”

“I have a sister, she turns into a raven. I don’t have many nice things to say about her.” Said Qrow, finishing his plate and licking the knife he used for the chocolate spread clean. Raising his head, he saw Clover looking at him, a smile on his face and a blush on his cheeks. Really? Qrow had been wielding Harbinger to the best of his abilities since they’ve arrived and him licking a kitchen utensil like a child was what finally got Clover to blush? Got it.

Still, he recovered quite quickly, much to the shapeshifter’s disappointment. “How come? Surely if she’s as skilled as you are, there’s plenty to tell.” 

Qrow sighed. He didn’t want to talk about Raven. No matter how different they were, they were family. If it weren’t for Yang, Qrow would only have her left as blood family. He knew better than to consider blood family important, especially since he loved Ruby so dearly. But a part of him was still hurt over Raven leaving them behind. He had taken the habit of drowning the pain in alcohol, but he couldn’t do that anymore and he had already been having a crappy day. So no, he didn’t want to talk about Raven. But it was Clover who asked….

“Her name’s Raven, she’s my older twin and a true pain in the ass.” That was all the man would get for today. It seemed to satisfy him however, as a beautiful laugh once again escaped his mouth.

“So you’re Qrow and you turn into a crow and she’s Raven and she turns into a raven? How…convenient!”

“Yeah. A lot of things about my transformation are convenient.” Scoffed Qrow, resting his head on his fist. Putting his elbow on the table in front of an Atlas’ elite, he almost expected a scolding, like the many ones he and Ruby had gotten from Weiss since they’ve started travelling together. But of course, Clover did no such thing. He just stood up and started cleaning the table, silencing Qrow when the shapeshifter offered help.

“How so?”

“Didn’t I tell you there will be no tragic stories for you today?”

“I hardly think of you as a tragic story.” And Qrow could hear the smile in his voice and the tenderness of his tone. 

“Well, crows are bad luck, my Semblance is bad luck... So I guess that fits me." 

"Crows are smart and pretty so yeah, it does fit you.” Said Clover, not missing a beat.

Qrow could feel his face getting warm and cursed his pale complexion as he knew Clover wouldn’t be able to miss the shade of red that had taken over his face and neck. Brothers, that man was a menace.

A few minutes passed with neither man speaking. Clover was singing to himself, too low for Qrow to hear. Still he craned his neck in the hope of hearing more of his…partner? colleague? of Clover’s voice. The background noise of the dishwasher Clover had turned on did nothing to help but Qrow was still able to catch a few words. Something about morning light and being safe. He couldn’t make out more than that. But it felt nice. Domestic even.

The last time Qrow had lived with a man his age, there was no singing. Taiyang had tried, for his daughters and for Qrow as well (even if he would never admit it), but as soon as the little girls were sleeping, the noise died down. Only remained two broken men trying to keep their heads above the water for the sake of two little girls, one of which not even old enough to understand what losing her mother meant.

But that was then, and this is now. Now the little girls had grown up to be amazing young women, now Qrow was clean and able to love them with a clear mind, now Qrow had Clover who didn’t mind his Semblance or his sarcasm or his heavy past or anything Qrow had learnt to hate about himself.

He didn’t know what to call him. Colleague wasn’t enough, boyfriend was too much, soulmate was ridiculous, even if the thought was tempting and friend just didn’t fit. This was all new territory. In another life, Qrow would have ran. The moment the line between friendship and love is blurred, it’s a sign he’s already went to far. In another life, Qrow would have ran. But in this life, as Clover sat back in front of him, a smile on his face and a pack of cards in his hand, maybe Qrow would stay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehehe, took a while but I did speak about a chapter 2 at some point. I hope you liked it!   
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
